Home sweet, oh, nope Never mind
by elliot.the.wizard
Summary: My first fanfic. This is set in Indonesia in 1602. Magnus, Cat and Rafe are an inseparable group of friends. So, what happens when some British explorers come along? And perhaps a hot English doctor, with, let's say, blue eyes and black hair? What will happen to their quaint little village? Will the explorers steel it? Or will some of them steel something further? Perhaps a heart?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first ever fan fiction. I just had this idea randomly, and I decided to write it down. I am not known for my English, some days it is debatable if I can speak it at all, so this will probably be terrible. Try and read it though, and tell me if it is okay. Super thank you if you do read it. Enjoy. :D**

August 13th 1602, Indonesia

The weather in Indonesia this time of year was always hot and humid, though he was used to it, having lived there his whole life. There was a soft breeze, he could feel it against his caramel skin. The trees were swaying gently in the wind, the leaves making a quiet rustling sound. Magnus loved his home, and could not think of any place he would rather be. It was beautiful, and he was really happy here. Of course there was the whole problem of crushing on a few boys in his village, which was not strictly liked (or known) in his culture. Oh well, girls were plenty attractive, so nobody had to ever know, right?

"Magnus , come on" came an irritating voice from behind Magnus. He turned around to see his friend, Raphael, or as he was known, Rafe. Thought Rafe was marginally attractive, Magnus felt nothing towards him, and only really stuck with him because he had known him for ages. Rafe's parents had passed away when he was young , and Magnus' mum had taken him, making them almost brothers.

"Coming, coming" was his dry response. He started walking towards him, his stride long and slow.

"Must you permanently look like you're bored? It's very irritating." Complained Rafe, and exasperated look on his face.

"Darling, you know I'm fabulous, just admit it." He heard Rafe mumble something along the line of 'pretentious, stuck up, arrogant' follow by some thing that rhymed with 'glass mole'.

Together they ventured along the wide strip of sand, the white sand shimmering beneath their feet. The teal water brushed up against them, the foam white and bubbly. Right now, the water was mild, and caused no great shock at contact. They walked side by side in the direction of the village.

Finally they reached it, and Magnus and Rafe entered the small modest hut that they shared. It had been Magnus' (and kind of Rafe's) mum's home, that they had shared with her, until she passed away a few years ago. Magnus' father was a forbidden topic in their household, and always had been. He had no face, an unknown fear of both Magnus and his mum's for forever now, and was never mentioned. Anyhow, the outside of the hut was simple and modest, the same as all the other buildings in the village. Inside though, it was completely unique. There was no doubt what belonged to who. Rafe's belongings were always neutral colours, brown, black. Everything Magnus owned though, had at least a dash of colour in it, if not some vibrant shade of green or fuchsia. Magnus always went out of his way to make a statement. Every time he went anywhere, he was the centre of attention. All eyes are always on him, and he like nothing better.

One side was simple, the other strewn with coloured items. Magnus had a very colourful, flamboyant attitude, and showed this through his things.

"Come on Magnus, we need to do something,all you were doing was staring of into space and contemplating life, which in the end is not very beneficial."

"Don't be such a worry wort, I'll do something," he started to move things from the floor of the hut to his bed, which in the end did not do much. "See? I'm doing something" Rafe just rolled his eyes and walked through the door. Sighing, Magnus dumped the pile in of things he had been 'cleaning' and followed his friend. He understood that he could be a eccentric, but surely his fabulousness made up for that.

Outside, he could not see his friend, but caught sight of his other friend, Catarina, aka Cat.

"Cat!" Yelled Magnus, trying to get her attention. She turned around and waved at him, acknowledging that she had heard him. He jogged up to her and stopped a her side.

"Hello darling, how are you? It's been so long since I last saw you." Cat also rolled her eyes.

"I saw you just this morning" she complained, annoyed.

"True, but where's the fun in being so literal? Anyhow, care to join me on an adventure to the beach? It looks lovely today" retorted Magnus. Suspicious, Cat answered:

"I will, one one condition."

"And what would that be."

"Try and refrain from being so irritating."

"When am I ever irritating?" Asked a innocent but smirking Magnus. Catarina just rolled her eyes.

So they walked together towards the beach again. The wind had died down slightly, and the temperature had risen. The water caused permanent humidity, and the dense air clung to both of their tanned skin. The clear water coated their feet, cool and refreshing. They walked in a pleasant silence only achievable between close friends. Magnus' history with Cat went back far. They had known each other their whole life, as they had, along with everyone in their village, lived in the same area for years and years. They had grown up together, and had been friends forever. As to what they looked like, (AN needed it in here somewhere) Magnus had caramel skin and everything he did was graceful, from walking to sleeping and being annoying. His eyed were an odd, enticing goldish-green colour, and obviously had a beautiful diamond shape, slanted in a very sexy way. Catarina had dark skin, darker then most. She was an exotics beauty and had luscious dark hair and intelligent, warm eyes. You could tell just by looking at her that she was friendly and kind. She actually helped many medically, and was respected throughout the village for her 'magical medical abilities'. Magnus, Cat and Rafe were nearly always together, friends since birth. Speaking of Raphael, Rafe ended up seeing they strolling along the beach, and joined them.

"So" said Magnus, as a conversation starter. "I feel like we need to do this more often. Just enjoy each other company" he started, surprising his friends with his friendly statement. And then he continued, " and in return for my fabulous company, you could help clean my room" *insert sweet smile from Magnus here*. This earned yet another eye role . Back to the normal Magnus they were used to.

They walked a while longer, chatting and enjoying their surroundings. Magnus was staring of into the horizon when something caught his eye. There, where the water met the sky was a ship. He could see its billowing sails and dark wood. He stopped, startling his friends. They followed his line of sight, and both paled considerably. This could not be a coincidence, there was no reason for this foreign ship to be here, except one. Still not moving, he realised how his life was going to change forever.

 **How was it, should I continue? Was it terrible? Okay? Please review, and be honest. Thanks for reading. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, some people read the first chap., and I got a review that said it was a good idea, so I decided to do a second chapter. Malec meeting! Yay! Enjoy.**

After catching sight of the ships, the trio ran back to the village to alert their people. They ran along the beach,kicking up sand behind them as they did I so. The heat at midday was sweltering, and this cause their quick trip back to be long and laborious. When they finally got back to the small group of huts, it was evident that someone else had caught sight of the intruding ships. There was a large crowd looking out at the horizon. Nearly everyone from their village was there. The adults stood at the front of the throng, the small children hid behind their parents, registering the tense atmosphere. Their parents shielded them, their eyes stuck on the incoming vessels. Everybody stood like this for quite some time. The one of the elders of the village walked in front the crowd and spoke:

"My people, my friends. Do not worry. What ever these foreigners are coming here to do, we will face it, together as a group. As a family." These word motivated them, Andy they stood together, glaring of into the horizon with newly refreshed bravery.

The ships were almost at the island now, and everyone could see them in much more detail. They really were humongous, thought Magnus as he stared up at them. And they were. Their sails we're bleach white, and flew behind the ship, making it look dangerous and daunting. The hull was made of dark, dark wood, contrasting with the pale sail.

Finally, the ship let their anchor down, around half a kilometre away from the shore, just deep enough that the ship didn't touch the bottom of the water floor. Small ships, six of them, dropped over the edge of the ship. Many men, all dressed in crisp navy uniforms climbed into the small boats, around six per. They started rowing towards the village. The people were starting to panic, the children cowering and crying,the adults wearing scared expressions on their faces.

The front boat had a sinister looking man at the front of it. Obviously he was the leader, as he was not helping with the paddling. Soon the small wooden boats reached the white sand, in he hulls making deep ruts in it.

The leader stepped heavily off the small boat, his large books making indents in the beach. He slowly walked toward the retreating crowd, resting suspense and fear. He stopped a fed meters in front of the villagers and started speeding.

"There is no reason to be scared. I am Captain Morgenstern, anc this is my crew. We are coming from England, in the west". This man, Captain Morgenstern, had pale skin and unnaturally pale hair. It was almost silver, and was brushed into a neat, tidy style. His eyes were dark and beady, small and dark. His whole appearance reeked cruel. You could tell from the fact that his crew was scared of him that maybe he was not the best leader. Obviously, he thought the villagers were lesser than him, and spoke slow as if they would not understand him. (AN they wouldn't be able to, would they? With the whole language gap and all? Oh well, pretend you didn't notice that). The man then turned around to face one of his crew. Said person looked a little green from the movement of the boat, and perhaps the captains gaze on him.

"Ragnor, why don't you help escort these lovely people back into their humble little homes."

This was returned with a quick nod from the green man, as Magnus decided to call him. Though, he did resemble a cabbage. Maybe the nickname would be updated at som point. Anyhow, cabbage man briskly walked towards them and started gesturing towards their huts, marking them retreat even further. Parents picked up their children and carried them into their homes, wanting them out of danger. Magnus stood there, refusing to be moved. He was proud and was not going to let cabbage man move him, or any of the meek crew. Cat, on the other hand had another idea. She, being the smart one realised that refusing to follow the orders would not get them anywhere, so she grabbed Magnus' sleeve and dragged him towards his home.

Once the trio were all in his colourful abode, they started brainstorming ideas.

"What are we going to do? We must do something" started Cat, desperate.

"What can we do? They have weapons. And their leader is scary looking." Replied Rafe, ever the pessimistic one.

"We have to do something. This is our home, we can't let them change that"

"Well then what do you suggest we do, women of all wonderful ideas" Rafe sarcastically replied.

During this quarrel, Magnus sat and debated idea quietly.

"What do you think we should do, Magnus?" Asked Cat, not giving up just yet.

"We don't yet know what they are planning to do. I think we should find out." Replied Magnus. Of course, Raphael had to argue with him.

"And how the hell do you suppose we do that?" He almost yelled, getting fed up with the situation.

"somebody needs to get onto that ship and look around." Said Magnus.

"Well, thank you for volunteering!" Replied Rafe. Magnus' eyes widened. Obviously he had. Or thought that far ahead.

So, here he was. Sneaking around behind the huts. How on earth am I supposed to get onto that ship? He thought. Steal a row-boat? It's the only way. He swallowed, and waited for a time when there was nobody looking. When the time came he sprinted out and climbed into the empty boat. He quickly started rowing out to the ship. Since he had been working all his life, he was strong and got there in no time. Luckily, the crew had left a rope ladder ha gong down the side of the dark wood,and Magnus crawled out of the ship and started climbing.

When he reached the top he dropped down and hid behind some barrels. How ding there his looked through a gap between two and observed his surroundings. There were a few crew members on the deck. Obviously the Captain had not brought them all onto the island with him. Smart he thought. Great. Looking around, he spotted an open door. That must lead to bellow deck. Slowly but surly he started crawling behind the cover of the supplies towards the door. When there was nobody looking, he slipped through it.

Magnus found himself in a corridor made of the same wood and the ship. He walked down until he came to a slightly open door. He peeked through the gap and,seeing nobody inside, he slipped inside. Turning around, he shut the door behind him with a soft click. Suddenly he heard a gasp behind him. He quickly spun himself around and gasped too. There siting at a desk was a black-haired, blue-eyed beauty. Well some of them have got to be hot I guess he thought. The man had crazy, silky black hair and huge, innocent, blue blue blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you? And what the heck are you doing here?" The man hissed.

"I am the magnificent Magnus Bane, and for what I am doing here, I am taking back my home"

The man look down, almost ashamed. He muttered something that Magnus could not hear.

"What was that?" Magnus asked, curious.

"I don't agree with this. My dad is second in command, that's the only reason I'm here. That and the fact that I'm a doctor." Said the man. Who was this handsome, kind man?

"So, I told you my magnificent name, what would yours be?" Asked Magnus, getting more and more curious.

"Its Alexander. But... call me Alec." Was his reply.

"So Alexander, you said-" He was cut off by a yell outside.

"There's an intruder on the ship! Everybody, look for him!" Magnus cursed, they must have found the boat.

He started towards the door when the blue-eyed wonder told him to stop. Terrified that he was going to keep him here and hand him over to the searching crew, he turned around. The man, Alec, stared at him with his huge worried blue eyes.

"If you go out there now, they'll find you. There a secret passage, but you will have to swim back" surprised, Magnus' eyes widened. Alec pointed towards a rug and Magnus pulled it, revealing a trapdoor. He opened it and hopped in, silently thanking the man with his eyes.

When he was back at his home, all he could think of was blue eyes. Blue, blue, blue, beautiful blue. And, unknown to him, there was a handsome man out in the sea thinking of golden green.

 **Was it good? Review pleth. Danke.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMg, nearly a hundred views. Ahhh. Soz. Freaked. So, chapter three... here goes...**

He walked down he beach slowly, his silky hair repeatedly blowing into his eyes, waving softly in the wind. He wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings, for all he could think of now was Alexander. All he could see was deep bottle blue, all he could hear was a soft voice telling him to be safe. All he could small was the rich oaky scent of Alec's cabin, the calm eye of the storm in that terrible ship.

It had been two days since he had snuck onto that dreaded boat. Two day since he saw the adorable Alec. He carried on his walk down the shore, the sinking sun setting the world into a rose dusk. If he looked up, he would see the glow of the retreating light sinking below the place where water met sky.

Lost in thought, he nearly missed the moan coming from behind the line of elegant palm tree just to the left of him. Stopping he stepped to where he thought the sound originated from. There, he saw a dark heap laying on the sandy floor.

"Hello?" Another groan emitted from the lump.

"M...ma...Magnus? Is it y...you?" Stuttered the dark figure. Magnus' jaw dropped.

"Alexander?" He whispered, praying it wasn't true.

"It's... it's Alec." Defiantly him. Alec again moaned in pain.

"I'm going to try an lift you up, okay?" Magnus asked him, wanting permission. All he got in response was a grunt. He took it as a yes and proceeded. He gingerly pushed Alec up by his shoulders, careful to not press too hard, as he didn't know what was wrong. When Alec was propped up against the closest palm tree, Magnus took a close look at him and gasped. The whole left side of his face was a sickening purple colour with a few yellowish patches scattered around it. It was a terrible sight, and Alec flinched under his scrutiny.

"What the hell happened to you? Are you okay?" Alec groaned again, obviously in pain. "I'm going to take you to my hut and get you cleaned up."

"You don't..." he gasped. "You don't have to."

"Don't be ridiculous, look at the state you're in. What am I supposed to do, leave you here? Ridiculous."

"But... someone will see you" he groaned urgently. Magnus ignored him and started to pick him up as gently as possible. Staggering under the weight of the large, dark, limp man, Magnus slowly made his way to his humble home, trying desperately to be inconspicuous. Apparently the angels were smiling on them, because they managed to get into the hut before anybody saw them. He carefully laid Alec on his clothes strewn bed and tried his best to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Are you okay, are you comfortable?" Magnus scrambled to face Alec and asked him.

"I'm fine thank you, Magnus." _What are you thinking? He doesn't wanted to be doted over by some foreigner... some native. They all think the islanders are below them, and though Alec is different, he probably won't want me near him for any length of time. He will leave as soon as he's healed, as soon as he can. Don't hope. Hoping never got me anywhere. He won't want you here._

"I'll just leave you be then..." Magnus got up and slowly walked towards the door of his home.

"Wait, Magnus. Stay. I mean... if you want to leave... of course you can. But if you don't mind I-" Magnus interrupted his rambling. _Angel is he cute when he's rambling_.

"I thought you'd want me to leave... I-" Magnus uncertainly replied.

"Why would I want you to leave?" Asked a confused Alec, propping himself up on one elbow and wincing at the movement.

"Well... why would you want some foreigner to take care of you? And you'll go back as soon as your healed, back to the ship. I can't hope... you want to be here? No, of course not. You don't-" it was now Magnus' turn to ramble, but he was soon cut of by an annoyed looking Alec. At receiving that annoyed look, many thoughts went through Magnus' head' _He's thinking about how long it took me to catch on. He's thinking about how to kindly say that he didn't want to be here. He's thinking-_

"Magnus, we've only met once, but I told you last time I don't think that. You are no different then me, and people should not judge you for where you were born or your skin colour. When I first saw you I thought you were beautiful, when you appeared in my room like magic. Then here, you helped me when you had no reason to, showing you're just as gorgeous and good on the inside as the outside. Of course I'd like you to stay if it's alright with you. And... and there's now way I'm ever going back to that ship." Magnus looked at the British man in awe, his jaw touching his chest, an amazed look in his eyes.

"Magnus... are you alright?" He nodded sharply, and just then the door flew open.

"Mags. Your going to need to come help, the so called explorers are picking fights again. Oh and Angel, you really need to clean this house of yours, how Rafe copes with you I do not know. Anyhow just-" Cat finally looked at Magnus, then her eyes widened as she took in the pale, blue eyed man next to him. "What the h-"

"Cat, this is Alec, the explorer, well actually hes a doctor, I told you about from my adventure aboard the villains lair. My saviour." At this Alec blushed, causing his bruised cheek to turn an even more disturbing colour. " I found him out on the beach like this, and I couldn't just leave him there, now, could I?"

"So you brought him back here? Hell Magnus, if you had been seen-"

"But we weren't."

"But you could of been!"

"But we weren't."

"But you could of-" Cat stopped herself, seeing that Magnus would never stop at this game. She knew from experience. That was a hour of her life neither she nor Rafe would ever get back. "What happened to him!"

"I don't know yet. Why don't you ask him, he can hear you know."

"What happened to you dear?" She asked , turning around to face Alec.

"I-." He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in his throat. "After Magnus left, I realised that I had to do everything I could to stop this. I went to my father, as there was no way in hell I was going to Valentine, I mean, Captain Morgenstern. I told him him my thoughts about the whole mission, how I thought the whole idea was disgraceful, and how it needed to be stopped. One thing led to another and soon I ended up talking about my... preferences. In the he called me a disgrace and an abomination and pretty much vocally disowned me. Then he... hit me and threw me over the side of the ship." Alec's voice cracked when he finished his description and he looked away at the wall. "I had just enough energy to swim to shore, then I passed out until Magnus found me."

"I'm so sorry dear. That must have been dreadful." You could tell by the voice that she was using the Cat had come to think of Alec as one of her patients. Alec bobbed his head in response.

"I don't know... I don't know what to do now." Magnus was mentally on top of a cliff, and hearing the despair in Alec's words, he jumped. He got up and walked over to Alec, sitting next to him. He then wrapped his arms around him and brought him into a hug, hoping he wasn't overstepping any boundaries. That seemed to not be the case as a surprised Alec soon leaned over and hugged him back, appreciating the comfort. Magnus then replied to Alec's previous plea for comfort.

"Nor do we. None of us do. We'll just have to find our way together."

 **So, sorry for the terrible ending, I didn't think I'd be able to stop for a while if I carried on. Plz review, I like knowing what your views are on it. Thnx XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update. I came back from holiday, then had a bunch of he, then on the day I was going to update, I was sick, so yeah, it's been a fun week! Oh well, here it goes. =3**

Magnus sat next to Alec's bed, watching him sleep. He sat there and watched the steady rise and fall of Alec's chest, the strand of hair the he kept blowing around, listened to the constant melody of his breathing. It had been four days since Magnus had found Alec on the beach, and in that time, Alec had healed and was nearly as good as new. Sadly, they had yet to come up with a plan on what to do with him, where he was going to stay. He clearly was not going to return to that dreadful ship, the mere thought made Magnus shudder. Although Magnus, Catarina and eventually Raphael had excepted sharing a room with a foreigner, after what Alec's fellow Englishman had done to their town, the townspeople were probably going to be less open to change. That and Magnus' growing feelings for Alexander, and everything was going splendidly. Alec had insisted on helping with some manual labour, though he was restricted to inside the house chores only. Alec had even sat down and discussed medical what not with Cat. Other then his friend, there were no other doctors in the village. There were the elders, but even they lacked knowledge of medicines and the likening. Alec and Cat would sit for hours talking about different kinds of teachings he had learned in the west, the different herbs they could use etc.

Though Alec had slipped up a few days ago about which gender he was swayed towards, he had said nothing on the topic and this logically led Magnus to believe that what he felt was entirely one sided.

O~O

Alec slowly lifted his head, groaning as his nearly but not quite healed wounds ached. Magnus reached forward to help, then thought that may be too intrusive and pulled back. In response Alec gripped his hands, causing his breath to catch in his throat. Alec pulled Magnus' long slender fingers so they covered his cheeks and Magnus gasped. Alexander was burning up.

"Alec-xander." Alec focused his soft blue eyes on him and Magnus noticed a flush spreading down him neck. "Alexander, I'm going to go and find Cat, you have a fever." Alec yet again caught his retreating hands and brought them to his face, then spoke, his hot breath tickling Magnus' palms. "Don't go. I feel better when your here."

"I have to get Cat, you have a fever! I- I don't... I don't know what to do." Slowly Magnus pulled his hands away from Alec's embrace, do wanting to leave him. "I need to get Cat. She needs to help you." He stood up and left the hut on a desperate search for his friend.

O~O

"Cat! Cat... I need your help." Magnus lowered his voice so only he and Catarina could hear. "It's Alec. He has a fever. I couldn't... I didn't..." He took a deep breath.

"Shush. Magnus, shush. It's okay. He's in you home?" Magnus nodded in response, still out of breath from running to find her. Together they walked back to the hut, trying not to draw attention to themselves. As soon at they reached the door Catarina pushed inside and rushed to Alec's side closely followed by Magnus. They both dropped down in either side of him. The man slowly cracked open his blue eyes, a confused look on his face.

"You came back, Magnus, I missed you." At this the beautiful man gave a delirious smile, clearly the fever was affecting him.

"It's okay, I'm right here, it's okay Alexander." Magnus gave an encouraging smile and then turned to Cat, a worried look on his face. "Is it bad? How bad is it?"

"He's not that bad, just a light fever. Perhaps he shouldn't have exerted himself so much after his ordeal, that probably didn't help. He'll need to stay in bed for a day, and then maybe he shouldn't do anything for a few more after that. But don't worry Magnus he'll be fine." Magnus gave a sigh of relief, releasing a breath he didn't realised he had been holding.

"Okay. Thank you, sorry. I was just worried."

"It's alright Magnus, it was no problem. You had all the right to worried." She then left after comforting Magnus for a while longer. Sighing again, Magnus returned to his place beside the sleeping man. He remained there for a few hours waiting for Alexander to wake up again. His fever was slowly retreating and when he regained conscious it was nearly gone.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Magnus asked a bleary Alec, concerned.

"Ugg. Bleh. Fine, I guess. Not fully recovered quite yet, I'd say."

"That's good to hear."

"Did you...did you stay here the whole time? How long have I been asleep?"

"Around three hours, and... yes. I have been here the whole time. I can... I can go if you want me to..." He shifted as if to get up, but Alec grabbed his wrist yet again.

"No, stay here. Thank you so much for staying. I greatly appreciate it. You... you didn't need to though."

"I wanted to. I mean... I wanted to make sure you were alright when you woke up." At this Alec gave his a meaningful look, one that held thanks and... something else. "The doctor, meaning Cat, said that you have to stay in bed for the rest of the day, and that you aren't allowed to except your self for the next few days." At this Alec groaned. Evidently he didn't agree with the diagnosis.

O~O

Two days later Alec had snuck out of the hut, making sure nobody saw him. It was night time and the cool air whistled near his ears in a shrill screech. He slowly walked out onto the beach to walk along the sand. He did this nearly every night, and surprisingly, he hadn't been caught yet. He made sure to stick to the line of the forest and be as inconspicuous as possible, hiding in the long shadows cast by the swaying trees. Today, though, was not his lucky day. As he was walking he caught a glimpse of a figure coming in his direction. He visibly tensed when he thought it was going to be someone from the village. Then he relaxed, breathing a huge sigh of relief.

"Alec! What are you doing, someone could see you."

"Don't worry Magnus, I do this nearly every night." At this Magnus' eyes widened, causing Alec to feel rather bad about lying to him. Then he smirked, and Alec's worries abandoned him.

"May I join you?" Alec nodded and together they walked along the beach, chatting for hours like they had known each other their whole lives. Like they were meant for each other.

 **Sorry for the horrible ending. Please review if you have time, I like knowing what you think about it. Again, sorry for the long wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus was walking along the shore, thinking, a concentrated look on his face. There was a slight storm one day previous, and the water was at war, the waves thrashing and crashing against the bleached coast, the endless grey like a vortex, clouding the water further with its furious temper. The sky was weeping, huge crystalline beads of ice stinging as they hit where cloth met warmth, whipping his golden skin, causing it to shiver and erupt in goose-flesh. Though it was obviously not the ideal atmosphere for contemplating his situation, he needed to stay out of the village, less and body asks him of his problems. His head hung low, his chin against his drenched chest, his eyes unfocused and staring at the beach floor. He was obviously lost in thought, but was broken from it when he heard a noise to the left of him. He looked over to the line of trees, a feeling of déjà vu overtaking him as he remembered a similar experience not even a fortnight ago. There, laying on the wet sand, was a blonde man, his eyes shut and his body lifeless.

"God, its freaking raining Englishmen lately, isn't it." He yelled to no one in particular, kicking sand into the air and watching as it fell with an unsatisfying thud. "Curse you world, why do you do this to me? Why?" with this he sighed, then again, feeling like his life was on a loop, he reached down and picked up the bulky blonde man in his arms before staggering to his home, the whole time cursing the world.

He shoved open the door violently, much startling alexander, who was standing beside it. When he say the blonde in Magnus' arms he immediately set down the book he had been flipping through and rushed over the Magnus' side.

"Jace?" he whispered, taking the limp form from Magnus' arms and caring him to the bed, now the designated sick-person-place. Magnus looked up at Alec in surprise.

"You know him?" he asked. They has all come from the same boat, so really it made sense. But Alec had said it with do much feeling. Surly this man meant something to him, but what?

"Yes, I do know him. He's my-"his explanation was cut off when the blonde man, Jace, quickly sat up, his dense body wracked with unpleasant coughs. Alec looked up again startled. He stood up and looked over blondie, and you could see the golden man relax in Alec's strong grip.

"A-Alec." He muttered, his eyes fluttering in pain. Just then the door flew open.

"What is this? Saint Magnus' home for wayward Englishmen? Are you staring a collection?" Catarina was having a similar reaction to the one Magnus had when he had first found Jace, and was cursing everything in sight.

"Calm down, Cat." This came from Alec, who had recently come to call Caterina by her nickname after spending so much time with her. "This is my brother, Jace Wayland." They both looked up at him at the same time with similar looks on their faces, which he interpreted correctly. "Adopted."

"Alec… Where are you? I… I can't see you…" a whimper came from Jace's prone form on the rough bed.

"I'm here Jace, I'm here." he said reassuring the man.

"Alec, I have to tell you something, it's urgent!" Alec shook his head, disagreeing.

"Jace, quiet." He said in an authoritative tone, his big-brother-mode showing an appearance. "You must have bashed your head when you threw yourself off that boat. Honestly, how foolish?"

"I had to see you. I had to tell you that-"Alec returned to shaking his head, refusing to let Jace say anything else.

"When you feel better, you can tell us what you want to say, otherwise you'll only hurt yourself more. Jace started protesting more, but you could see the fight draining out of him. With one last shake of Alec's head, Jace was snoring lightly, much to everyone's amusement.

"I feel better now, Alec, I promise, I just got a little bashed up from the water. I thought… I thought I could make it to you without harming myself." Much to Alec's protest, Jace had sat himself up and was insisting that he told them what he came there to say in the beginning. "There reason I came here is because of the Captain, Valentine. I overheard him talking with da- I mean, Robert whilst I was walking past his door." At this Alec snorted, because, after knowing Jace for fourteen years, he could guess with almost one hundred percent certainty that Jace had not simply been 'walking past the door' as he so simply put it. Jace could tell what he was thinking and shot him a glare with his golden eyes before continuing. "They said… they said that they were going to…"

"Oh, spit it out already Golden Boy." They had not known each other for long, but it was evident that Magnus Bane was in no way going to get along with Jace, ever. Jace glared at Magnus, showing that the feeling was mutual, before resuming his explanation, much to the relief of everybody else.

"They are going to take everyone back to England…" he stopped, letting it sink in. Cat gasped and a strange look passed over Magnus' face. "And they are going to burn the town. All of it." Surprisingly, it was Alexander that reacted.

"We need to stop them. This will be terrible, we can't let Valentine have that much power. We can't" Obviously Alec had some history with the captain then he was telling them, and his reaction made for a very tense atmosphere in the room.

"I don't know, a vacation kind of sounds nice…" Magnus muttered, trying to break the mood. It didn't work, and all he got in return was three sets of eyes glaring at him, telling him that he was not helping. Magnus raised his hands in mock surrender and the three pairs of eyes all rolled in sink. Though he didn't get along with Jace, perhaps Cat would…

"You don't understand, it wouldn't be a vacation in any way what so ever, you would be slave to the highest bidder. They would treat you terribly. There are not allowed to, but I've seen it myself, it's terrible…" he shuddered and Magnus took his shaking hands into his own.

"Don't worry, we'll stop this, it will be alright. But we're going to have to tell the rest of the village, they deserve to know what's happening, and they are going to need to stop it with us, we will beat this Alec, don't worry." Alec, Jace and Cat were all nodding along with the idea, looking deep in thought.

"How are we supposed to tell them that we have been harboring an explored all this time, the past week? And now we have two. What are we supposed to say? 'Oh you know those scary men that are terrorizing us all, well we met some nice ones, marginally nice ones…'" Cat said, looking at Jace with an annoyed look on her dark face. _Maybe they won't get along, it's a shame really, they would have made a good team…_ All Alec had done up to this point was listed along to what they were all saying, but suddenly he lifted his head.

"You're not going to tell them anything." He looked over to Jace and they silently conversed in a way only known to family. "We are." Jace finished for him, a matching look of confidence on both their faces.

 **Yes, that's an ending, a terrible one, but it happened… How was it? Should I continue, can you review and tell me what you think?**


End file.
